Following One Soul
by casterwill21
Summary: It has been 25 years since the downfall of the kishin and our old heroes have fallen in love and have had children and with this story we follow the lives of said children and new comer to death city who will forever change their lives
1. Chapter 1

**Caster: Yo I am here am here to bring you my first Soul Eater fic which I hope you find good. I am an OC writer but still be expecting characters from the show I wouldn't want to leave them out. Oh and I am going by the anime not the manga.**

**Nakeem: Let's just hope he doesn't forget**

**Caster: Speaking of not forgetting if that makes sense, here is a quick description of the main OC: Yuudai: Yuudai has short spiky silver hair with silverish blue eyes, he normally wears jeans and a plain dark blue shirt and glasses with a blue frame man this guy loves blue wait that's just me oh and he is around 5' 7". He is a calm level headed strategist which is perfect since his partner… isn't, but he tends to get overexcited sometimes when something cool happens. Yuudai is a guy that you can easily hang around but he can be a bit of a dick at times but he tries to mean well. Yuudai is 16 while his partner is a year younger so I don't know where I am going with this and now I am just rambling. Well I hope that was a good enough description PM me if you have any questions.**

**Nakeem: Short that was not a short description.**

**Caster: That there is Nakeem from my first story in Fairy Tail but now he will have more company than just his friends in fairy tail he will have to deal with the Soul Eater people and boy are they crazy, so let's get a move on already let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor do I intend **

Chapter 1: The Light and Dark of a Soul

"I've finally made it, I made to Death City!" I jumped around in joy as I noticed some people stared. I wanted to say something rude to them but thought nah. "So now to make my way to the academy." After walking about twenty minutes or so I made my way to the academy and up the stairs and boy was this place high up. "Why did they have to have so many freaking stairs?" I said as I collapsed on the ground and I heard a thud I looked to my left and saw a guy around 5' 5" with a ninja outfit and dark blue hair next to me.

"I know right." I heard him mumble and we both got up. "Nice to meet ya I am the almighty Samuru Nakatsukasa and I am a weapon and your god." He says pointing to the tag on his shirt that say weapon. 'He's saying he's my god what kind of freak is he? Well here we all are freaks i guess.'

"I am Yuudai Tachiagaru and also a weapon." I say pointing to my tag. "So do we have any classes today or?"

"Nah they are given us a week to find our partners, but its gonna be hard for a god like me to find one. So what kind of weapon are you?"

"Well I guess you can say I am two weapons, twin swords connected by a chain."

"No way I'm a sword to, YAHHOO!" He yelled almost bursting my ear drums. "Well a broad sword but not much a difference." He says with a shrug.

"Well I hope we meet again Samuru but we shouldn't waste time, we still have partners to find." I said walking away.

"I hope we meet again to Yuudai see ya later!" He yelled again. 'Man I swear you would think he is related to the meister Black Star, wait did he say his last name is Nakatsukasa? No way… nah could just be a coincidence, I mean come on right?' I shake it off and make my way around the courtyard meeting all sorts of people but none of them felt right to be my partner.

"Now is there anybody inside?" I asked myself while pushing my glasses up. I walked inside and found there were only a handful of people in here. I continued to walk down the hallway until I heard the most beautiful sound. The sound of a piano playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I walked until I found the source of the sound of course coming from the music room which makes sense. I walked in the door to see a girl playing; she had ash blonde hair and looked to be around 5' 3" which would come up to my shoulder and she was wearing some Blue jeans and a regular red shirt. I didn't want to disturb her so I just waited until the song was done. It was quite beautiful honestly but I've never been the classical type. After she was done she sighed and I started clapping. She sat up straight from what I guess was shock and she turned around to see me allowing me to see a headband sloping downwards towards her crimson eyes. Half of the headband then covered her right eye. From what i could see on the headband the word soul and then a patch with sharp teeth and eater around it was placed. "That was very beautiful."

"How long have you been listening?" She asked with faint blush

"Not very long about three minutes or so. Where did you learn how to play like that?" i gave her a quizzical look.

"From my papa, he is a wonderful Piano player; I know I will never be as good as him." I walked up to her and held out my hand.

"Yuudai, Yuudai Tachiagaru and I'm probably the coolest weapon you'll ever meet" I said pointing to myself with my thumb and she started laughing. "What's so funny?" She stopped laughing after a little while.

"That's something my papa would say is all." She shook my hand and it felt as if an electric current ran through our hands, and it was actually pleasant. "Melody, Melody Evans it's nice to meet you Yuudai and I'm a meister."

"That's a very beautiful name." She blushed again and looked away.

"T-thank you." She stuttered as i out my hands in my pockets.

"Well it's decided you're my partner." Her head shot up and give me a smirk which showed me she had razor sharp teeth. 'Like a shark rawr.'

"Oh is that so, well lucky for you I've decided to make you my partner as well." 'looks like i was able to find a partner pretty quick and a cool one at that. Before I got to say anything else the door creaked open to see a man with white hair and a woman with the same ash blonde hair as Melody.

"Melody I thought I heard you playing, like always it was just beautiful." The woman said in a cheery tone and the man saw me and walked up to me.

"Who's this?" He said in a frightening tone.

"I'm her partner who the hell are you?" I said in a strong voice and he started laughing.

"I like this kid he has guts to talk to death scythe like me in that way. I'm Soul Evans and this is my wife Maka Evans and you have already met my daughter." My jaw dropped and I looked behind me to see Melody nodding. I started talking gibberish. "Uh did I break this kid somehow?" He slapped my back and brought me out of my trance.

"My god i cannot believe i am meeting the killers of the kishin Asura. Oh where are my manners my name is Yuudai Tachiagaru, I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you guys." Maka walked up to me and studied me I guess.

"You sure know how to pick em Melody." Maka told her and she blushed.

"Mom!" She yelled still with a faint blush on her face.

"So Yuudai would you like to join us for dinner?" Maka said and I felt as if I had stars in my eyes.

"Yes please! I haven't eaten in days!" They all gave me a look that said "really?" I nodded. "I live on my own and travel, I don't really have money."

"Wow that's so cool my Mama travels a lot to!" Maka yelled right in my face.

"So anyway I guess we should get home and get dinner started." Soul said. "I'll do the-"

"No I'll do the cooking honey its fine." Maka cut him off and Melody sweat dropped. She came up to me and whispered.

"Papa can't cook for the life of him."

"Oooooohhhhhh" So we headed out of the academy and to their home which was right next to the academy pretty convenient. When we got in the house I was in awe, it was beautiful they went for the whole classy but cool look and I liked it they even had a freaking chandelier! They noticed me like this and started laughing. "What I have never been in a house as cool as this before." Soul smirked but it quickly disappeared.

"Yuudai may I talk to you in private?" I raised a brow at his question.

"Sure okay." He led me to a room which I imagine was his office and he sat down in a large spinning chair ad he motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of him.

"Listen this is about Melody, when you go into battle with her you may feel a slight sense of what would you call it… madness that's it." I raised a brow in confusion. "Well you see Melody was born with a substance called black blood."

"Black Blood?" I asked.

"Well you see black blood was developed by the witch Medusa who has long been dead, she put this substance in her son Crona who now works at the academy as its doctor and he is doing a damn fine job. Black blood is supposed to make a person as you would say insane and it's not supposed to be naturally in a body but for some reason Melody was born with this naturally I imagine it has to do with me originally having black blood, so when you go into battle I suggest you be careful and please make sure my daughter will be alright." I nodded. "I know I can trust you, but if you hurt my daughter I am a death scythe and will kill you without a seconds thought."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my partner so you don't have to worry." He smirked at me and slapped my back and laughed.

"You're already like another son! They are probably waiting out there for us so let's go." We went back into the living room and they weren't there so he led me to the kitchen. 'Wait another son?' when we got in there we saw them cooking. Maka turned around and saw us and she whispered something to Melody and she nodded. She came towards me and grabbed my hand and led me somewhere with me blushing the whole way there. She opened the door and led me in.

"Well this is my room." She said cheerfully and she went and got something under her bed. What she pulled out was a box with a bow on it. "I got this for whoever was gonna be my partner." She handed me the box and I opened it, it was skull shinigami necklace.

"Wow this is awesome that reminds me!" I ran out the room and went into my pack and got out a box and ran back in her room. When I got back in she saw the box and raised a brow. "You're not the only one who got their partner a gift." She smiled and took the box from me. When she opened it she was met with skull shinigami earrings. "So do you like it?" She nods and I finally put on the necklace.

"My question is do you like yours?" She asked referring to my gift and I nod as well. She puts on her gift as well. "So I was wondering should we move in to the apartments that the DWMA gives partners."

"Apartments man that sounds like heaven especially i havent even slept on a bed in a few years." i said with a sigh

"I'll take that as a yes." I nodded. "Well that's settled guess we should get back now." She went out the door and I followed her and when we got in the kitchen I found that we have food already made. "Mom how in the world?"

"Trademark secret my dear maybe someday I'll tell you." She smiled and motioned for us to sit at the table but before we could we heard a doorbell. "Now who could that be?" She asked to nobody in particular and went to go check it but before she even got out of the kitchen the door got kicked open and landed right in the wall making a dent.

"Your gods have arrived!" Two people yelled in unison. Maka's eye started twitching.

"God damn it Black Star that's the third time this month!" Someone else yelled. We all went to the front door to greet the new guests. What I saw was this guy around 5' 5" in a ninja outfit with bright blue spiky hair yelling at a guy around 5' 7" with black hair and three white lines in it and a suit. There was also a very tall woman with a ninja outfit as well. Next to the guy in the suit was a woman way taller than he was.

"Well maybe they should have answered sooner!" The spiky haired guy yelled.

"Kid, Star knock it off I got a guest!" Soul yelled. They quickly looked this way and saw me and I waved. "Everybody this Yuudai Tachiagaru he's Melody's partner.

"Wait Yuudai?" I looked behind the two fighting idiots and saw Samuru.

"Samuru what are you doing here?" I raised a brow. He walked towards me and we fist bumped.

"That idiot over there is my dad, the great meister Black Star I find it sad sometimes that i'm not the only god in this world." He told me pointing to the guy in the ninja suit. My jaw dropped for the thousandth time today.

"You're the son of Black Star kinda makes sense, so did you meet your meister?"

"Well turns out I knew her all along, get in here Miki!" He yells hurting my ears again. 'He's gonna make me go depth.' A girl around 5' 3" walked in with long jet black hair and three white lines in it along the left side came through the door, she was wearing a black and white dress with a skull on the hip. "Yuudai this is Miki Death the daughter of Death who happens to be in this room with us." He said pointing to the man with three white stripes in his hair. I looked back to Miki.

"It's nice to meet you Yuudai." She bowed.

"No need to be formal." I said and held up my hands. She stood back up.

"Yeah, yeah I know my father just gets annoyed if I am not all proper and stuff." I laughed.

"It's been nice meeting you but I feel I am being rude if I don't introduce myself to the others." I walked up to lord death and bowed

"It's very nice to meet you Lord Death; I hope to be in your service someday." He looked and me and held up his hands.

"Listen Yuudai was it there is no need to be so formal you can just call me Kid." I nodded with some umhums in there. 'Man do I want to work for this guy some day or even his daughter after she takes over.' The woman next to him nudged him with her elbow. "Oh forgive me I forgot to introduce my wife, this is Elizabeth Death." He motioned to the woman behind him. She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Its very nice to meet you." she then bent down and whispered something in my ear. "This is jus' between you and me okay? I want you to look after my daughter, Samuru can be a bit "Black Starish" at times." I nodded. "Good I hope I can trust you." I then looked over to the ninja guy.

"And you must be Black Star."

"The one and only god of this world besides my son that is he is a god in training. This is my wife Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." He said motioning towards the woman with a ninja outfit on.

"It is very nice to meet you." She said in a sweet voice and smiled. 'Wow she's nice a little creepy if you ask me'. I nodded and walked back over to Samuru and Miki and someone wrapped there arm around me I looked and I saw Melody with some girl and another guy.

"Yo, allow me to introduce my brother and his partner Damien Evans and Kiyomi Nakatsukasa, they are both meisters and weapons." It wasn't surprising. Her brother looked almost as tall as Soul and dressed like him a bit and Kiyomi looked to be about the height of her mother with a ninja outfit as well. Kiyomi bowed to me and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Yuudai." I shook her hand and Damien just gave me a cold stare. 'What the fuck his problem?' Melody saw him staring at me.

"Oh don't mind him Yuudai he's just over-protective of me."

"Yeah because I don't want some bastard to be my sister's partner." Damien said and the room became quiet.

"What did you just call me?" i asked getting angry.

"You heard me."

"You wanna take this outside punk!" I did that head-butt thing they always do in anime.

"MELODY CHOP!" A hard book slammed onto my head and I fell to the ground with blood spewing out of my head and Damien had the same thing happen to him.

"What was that?" I said in pain.

"Oh yeah she gets like that when we piss her off, but seriously if I see one tear even one tear I will give you an ass whooping ."

"I understand dude, I would act the same way in your situation." We shook hands and struggled to get up.

"Yeah so let's eat!" Black Star yelled and we all flooded into the kitchen to get some food. The table only fitted the adults so us kids sat on the floor but we didn't care we were just happy that we all found new friends and were sharing laughs until…

"So what do your parents do Yuudai?" Kiyomi asked and I put my fork down.

"I wish I knew myself." I said with a sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"I'm an orphan." Everyone looked at me.

"Really?" I looked at Melody who was the one who spoke.

"Yeah I'm an orphan, I was raised in an orphanage and when I was twelve I decided to ditch and figure out what meaning my life had cause it seemed like it had none until i found out almost two years ago that i was a weapon and finally ushering some purpose into my ."

"So how did you find out you were a weapon?" Melody asked.

"Heh heh well you see the thing is I woke up on a bus bench with a bunch guys trying to lift me." Everyone broke out in to laughter and ate the rest of their dinner.

...

"SO!" Papa clapped his hands in the cold fall air. "To celebrate our kids finding their partners we are gonna have them spar with each other, so a one on one on one." We were standing in a triangle formation each of us standing by our partners. "So let us begin!" He yelled and Yuudai got into his weapon form.

He was lighter than I thought he would be, I was surprised to see what his weapon form was like, twin swords connected by a chain and was that chain long and one of his blades was white and one was black it was cool kinda like the yin and yang you would find in someone's soul. I looked over to see my brother was a buster sword and over to Miki to see that Samuru was a broad sword. 'Funny we all got swords.' Miki was the first to make a move. She charged towards me with amazing force but I quickly blocked it with my blade. I let go of one blade and used to chain to swing it around to try and hit Miki's back but she saw this and dodged easily. Kiyomi charged towards me. 'Why is everyone after me? I blocked her attack as well and jumped back. I could tell each of them were talking to their partners. Yuudai's face appeared on the blade. "Melody there gonna use soul resonance."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just know ok."

"Good enough for me." I smirked. As if on cue…

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" The other two groups yelled. I looked over to see Samuru had grown five times his normal blade size and became sort of like an ice pillar, I then looked over to my brother and saw that his blade was covered in flames and was pitch black making the flames on the blade stand out. I wasn't intimidated I was actually excited.

"I say we join in on the fun don't you?" Yuudai asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"I say we do." i say with a smirk showing off my razor sharp teeth.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We both yelled and it felt as if our souls were actually fusing and becoming more powerful. 'So this is what soul resonance feels like.' I looked down to Yuudai and saw that nothing changed about his blades appearance unlike the others.

"What the hell!" I yelled and swung the blade in Miki's direction and a black and white energy came out of the blade and moved fast towards her **(If you have seen Bleach this is sorta like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho) **I could tell she was surprised and tried blocking it with Samuru but she lost her focus and fell back from the force of the blast. "The hell was that?"

"That was sheer awesomeness!" Yuudai yelled and I laughed. 'This might actually be fun.'

"That's my girl!" I heard my papa yell. 'He really is silly.' Miki got up and I could tell she was mad and I mean mad. She charged us and I swung the blade a few times summoning the aura again but she dodged them this time and swung her blade and several ice shards came flying towards us, I tried dodging them all but one hit me in the leg.

"Melody are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine it didn't hurt that much." I tried to run towards Miki but my leg wouldn't move, I looked down and saw it was frozen. "What the hell?"

"I didn't think that would actually work." Miki said. "You know this is the first time any of us have done soul resonance. I admit your move was strong but I can do much better."

"Please when I did that it was on accident so it wasn't even at full strength."

"Yeah while you guys are talking there I'm just sitting over here bored out of my mind!' Damien yelled. Miki and I looked and Damien and gave him the scariest glare he had probably ever seen his life.

"Shut up!" We both yelled and his image on the sword disappeared and then Kiyomi started charging toward us I tried using my blast again but she easily dodged it, I gotta admit the flame on Damiens' sword intimidated me a bit, but I was still very excited especially since I was gonna kick his butt like I always do. I sliced the ice of my leg. But as I started charging towards her this strange feeling almost like madness but I shook it off. During that time somehow Kiyomi had gotten above me and was about to strike down but my arm moved on its own and blocked her strike. 'What the hell?'

"Nice Melody!" The once again overexcited Yuudai said and I looked at him worried.

"T-that wasn't me." He raised brow.

"Of course it was that was your arm." He said laughing.

"But I didn't move it." I whispered.

"Oh Melody you know that was me." I gasped and looked to my left to see her, my little black blood demon. My father told me the more insane you were the weirder the black blood demon would look. I guess I am on the brink of insanity because she wears an opera mask and a shredded white dress and her nails looked like they haven't been cut in years and her legs were well not legs more like crow's legs and talons. "I can't have you getting hurt now can I not when we share the same body, now I say its time you let me take over and finish this thing." 'Not gonna happen witch.' We share a telepathic connection so she can read my thoughts. "Now did I ever say I gave you a choice?" All I started see was black just black. 'Damn it all.'

Melody's soul wavelength changed very rapidly into something dark and sinister. "Melody are you okay?" She looked at me with this crazy grin that looked insane wait insane? 'Shit is this the black blood thing that Soul was talking about?'

"Never better." That wasn't her voice it was higher pitched like a nail on a chalk board. She charged towards Kiyomi and started relentlessly attacking her until she was covered in cuts and blood and she feel to the ground. I couldn't get out of my weapon form it was strange I just couldn't. I could hear Tsubaki crying. 'Damn it all to hell.'

"Melody stop!" That was Soul. I looked at him through the blade.

"That's not Melody anymore!"

"Shit! Yuudai save her from the sea of black or she'll be lost forever hurry!"

"How!?"

"Listen for her voice her real voice!" I did as I was told and tried to listen for her "real voice".

I could hear it faintly like a low volume for headphones but I had to keep listening. At this time Melody was rushing over to Miki who had a look of horror upon her face. It's starting to reach me sounding louder as if someone was turning the volume up. "YUUDAI!" There! I dove into the connected links of our souls and found a hand reaching up from a sea of black. I grabbed the hand and pulled with all my might and out popped Melody. The next thing I knew was I was out of my blade form holding an unconscious Melody. Soul ran up.

"Yuudai you need to get her to the schools infirmary!" I ran to the front door and saw kid standing next to a red convertible.

"Take it I was gonna give it to you anyway." He tossed the keys to me and I got in and strapped Melody in and drove like hell damn those stairs. As soon as we got there a man with pink hair came out. I ran up to him with Melody in my arms.

"D-don't worry I'm Crona the doctor for the school Soul already called me." He took Melody from me and I heard clapping so I turned around and saw a little red demon wearing a tuxedo.

"I must congratulate you." He said and put on a devilish smile.

"W-what?" i asked him stuttering

"I said I congratulate you, welcome to the world of madness." That was all I heard before I saw nothing but blackness. After that I found I was in a black and white room with the red demon in the center. I found I was wearing a tux with a dark blue undershirt. "Ogre you can call me Ogre." I walked up to him and picked him up by the collar but he soon disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. "Ah ah ah I like to keep my suit wrinkle free." He told me brushing off his suit.

"Alright fine Ogre now what the hell did you mean by welcome to the world of madness?"

"Don't you know you have black blood now?" He started laughing and If my life wasn't hell before it was now.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing a lot more of you know won't I?"

"Yes you will and in the mean time we can have fun if you just step forth and sing for me." He asked me putting his hands in his mouth gnawing on them.

"I haven't sung for anyone in years and I won't now." Ogre face turned into a frown.

"Ah to bad our time is up."

"What do you mean our time is up" He started getting farther away from me and farther and farther and farther. "So that's what he meant." The room and Ogre disappeared and I took it as my time to open my eyes. I opened them to see I was in a very dull room. "Guess this is the infirmary." I slowly got up and looked out the window to see it was light out. I heard moaning and looked to my left and saw someone bandage all around their body, guess that's Kiyomi.

"Your right it is." I looked to my right and saw Melody staring at me. A single tear fell down her face before she started sobbing uncontrollably; I guess I'll go see Damien after this. I ran out of the bed I was in and tried comforting her. She calmed down after a few minutes. "I'm so sorry, I'm just better off without a partner."

"Don't say that this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! If i hadn't gone to this school none of this would have ever happened!"

"What happened happened and I don't want to hear any of its your fault bullshit cause its not true, and hey I can go through a life of black blood with you cause I have it to now." She looked up at me with her eyes full of sorrow. "We will help each other through this and learn to control it and we will get stronger from it." I wish I could convince myself I would be able to control it.

"You really think we can?" Whew a least I convinced her.

"I do." I lied as i thought i would still not be able to. "And no matter what happens I will continue to be your partner."

"I'm glad." That was the end of our conversation and we just stayed in each other's arms until Crona came in and we immediately went back into our beds both of us with a faint blush. He checked us up and told us we could go all except Kiyomi I feel so bad but Crona said "Please she's related to Black Star she'll be good in two days." After that I went to Damien.

"You sure you want this?" He asked unsure.

"Hit me as hard as you can anywhere but the boys." i told him leaving myself completely open.

"Alright if you say so." He punched right in the gut and I was sent flying towards the building and ended up giving Lo- I mean Kid a panic attack. So I'd say my first day as a weapon went pretty well and hell I even have black blood now. My life is sure to be filled with adventure and mystery and who knows I might end up a death scythe one day. I'm just glad my partner Melody Evans is along for the ride.

**Caster: So what you think of my first chapter let me know by reviewing and Pm me if you have any questions.**

**Nakeem: *pats Yuudai on the back* Welcome to the family!**

**Yuudai: Thanks man glad to be here.**

**Caster: it brings a tear to my eye to see my children getting along (I'm really really weird).**

**Nakeem and Yuudai: Sorry about all the grammatical error he sucks a grammer**

**Caster: shut guys anyways bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Caster: hey sorry guys it's been what two months and a lot of crazy shit has been going on and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about it so leys just get to the story and btw listened to psychedelic soul jam while writing this such an inspiration and I also watched some soul eater episodes it's always fun to re watch it**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this all the time? Man oh well I do not own soul eater nor do I intend to**

Chapter 2: The 1st Mission Hits Home? Yuudai's Unexpected Reunion!

_Dear Martha,_

_It's been a week since the black blood incident you know I explained it in my last letter and things have been going good. Me and Melody moved in together and I would have never guessed she had so much stuff and as soon as we finished she made me go buy clothes but I just bought seven pairs of the same outfit I'm wearing. You should have seen her face it was hysterical! Also during that time we have been working with Crona (the doctor who fixed us up) to control our black blood. The good thing is we are able to harden our blood now which is a skill of the black blood apparently. __I'm actually starting to believe I can control it! I'm still having that same dream._ So classes start today and they are going to be a pain in my as- I mean butt. Thanks for the pictures of everyone I can't believe how much Johnny has grown he is almost as tall as me! I hope I get to see you soon.

_Love, Your Son Yuudai_

I put the letter in an envelope and licked it close. Afterwords I put it in the mail chute which is conveniently in each room. Afterwards I got up and headed into the kitchen where Melody was once again cooking breakfast. "Alright all done." She said as she put food onto two plates.

"That food for me?" I said startling her. She then reached behind her and grabbed a book as her head band slid down to her eye. "No Melody calm down, calm down please no I di-" But my sentence was cut short as she hit me over the head and I fell to the ground in pain. "Damn it that hurt."

"Well that's what you get for scaring me! Hurry up and eat your breakfast it's-" She looked over to the clock and widened her eyes. "Oh my god its seven fifty! We're gonna be late for the first day! No time for breakfast!" She dragged by the arm and ran towards the car. Yeah we need the car our apartment is at the edge of the city. She threw me in the driver's seat and jumped in the car. "Go go go or no dinner for you!" I regained my senses at the sound of no dinner and started the car and raced towards the school. We barely made it into the classroom one minute before class started.

"Yuudai!" I looked up to see the voice coming from Samuru. "How dare you keep your god waiting! Get up here!" He said pointing to the seats next to him and on the other side of him were Kiyomi and Damien. Yeah like Crona said Kiyomi got better in two days I guess its's one benefit of having Black Star as your dad. So Melody and I sat down next to them and waited for class to start, and a few seconds after that the bell rung and our teacher came in but I couldn't see her face.

"No anyone but her."Melody looked absolutely terrified as she looked down on the teacher. The teacher then showed her face and that's when things became clear.

"Hello class I am Professor Albarn and I will be your homeroom teacher and your teacher for the arts of the soul for this year! Along with me you have four other teachers who you will meet in this if so you choose." 'If I choose, what the hell does she mean by that?' "As you all know this is not an ordinary school, in this school it is your job to hunt kishin, humans who have sworn from the path of good and gone to the path of evil. That's not the only thing that makes this school different, in this school you are only required to take all your classes twice a month!" Everyone screamed a "Hooray". "You're probably wondering why, well the answer is simple you do missions on the board outside the classroom for credit! These jobs will eventually promote you from one star meisters too two star meisters and so on. Now class is dismissed go find a job!" Everyone rushed out of the classroom and out into the hallway. "Yuudai Melody I wish to speak to you." We were about to run out the door but we walked over to her. "Now I want you two to be careful and I don't want my only daughter dying out there and Yuudai." She gave me the gave me a serious look. "Protect her with your life." I smirked.

"No problem what kind of weapon would I be if I couldn't even protect my own meister?" She gave a smile and shooed us away. We went out into the hallway and saw people crowding around the board and next to it this, wait is that a zombie? "Melody is that a zombie?"

"Yeah that is but don't worry that's just Sid. He's a teacher, so what mission do you want to take?" I looked over the board and saw one that caught my attention so i grabbed.

"This ones in my home town." I said and in response Melody looked over my shoulder to see what I picked.

"You lived in Alamo Texas?" I nodded. "Well this will give me a chance to meet Martha." I gave her a horrified look.

"How do you know my mother's name?" I said in a shaky voice.

"When you write some of your letters you speak aloud."

"I-I do?" 'Oh god which of them did she hear I hope she only heard the one this morning or I am in for a hell of a day.' She walked over to the zombie I mean Sid damn brain always takes a while to get people's names. She handed Sid the plaque thing and he put it back up on the board but instead of showing the job it had a white strap over it that said WORKING.

"Let's go." She said with a smile. "This mission shouldn't take more than a day."

"Wait a day? How are we supposed to get there and back within a day?"

"The car, all vehicles given by lord death are able to travel at a speed faster than light in order to get to the mission taken by the owner. But on the way back we will not be able to have this luxury as the job is completed." I stood there dumbfounded. "So hurry up." She gave me that shark tooth smirk that she and her father share.

"All right lets go get that first soul!"

…

"So who's the guy we're looking for?" I asked.

"Two people actually, Bonnie and Clyde."

" As in the famous robbers of the past. Weren't they killed a long time ago?"

"My mother killed Jack the Ripper so isn't it possible that they are still alive as well?"

"Touché, so where should we start looking."

"Since they were originally robbers but now kishin eggs I suggest we look in hospitals or orphanages." I cringed. 'Why did she have to mention orphanages?' "Sorry let's just hope he doesn't target you or your mother's family." We looked around the town and easily I might add since I did know this place like the back of my hand until we came upon Martha's orphanage the place I grew up. No one was outside considering it was night time. I looked around and what do ya know two ugly looking things with gigantic claws were trying to climb the side. "Bonnie and Clyde I will condemn you hell in the name of Lord Death!" Melody yelled which caused them to look over at us and they both put on horrific looking smiles.

"Do you hear that Bonnie?"

"Yes I do these people want to kill us. Isn't that a hoot?" They both started laughing like maniacs well they basically were. They suddenly stopped laughing and charged towards us.

"Yuudai."

"On it." I changed into my weapon form and here is where things got fun.

I picked up the floating sword of Yuudai and rushed towards the two eggs. We clashed blow for blow and I could tell both of them were becoming impatient me as well. Yuudai sighed. "I'm with you this is boring should we just do soul resonance?"

"Sounds fun." He sighed like he was annoyed with my answer but I paid no attention to it. I jumped away from the fight and stood with Yuudai's blades in front of me.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We reached out for each others soul and connected and it was like i could access every memory and feeling in Yuudai's head. Like before the shape of Yuudai's blade didn't change but this time it didn't matter to me as i knew this was a part of the Resonance. I swung the blades which caused the soul bursts -as we call them- to appear.

"Run Bonnie!"

"What do you think I'm doing Clyde?" they started running for the fence barely dodging the soul burst.

"Throw me at them Melody" Yuudai ordered me.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"Just hurry and do it!" He yelled.

"Alright if you say so!" I threw Yuudai by one of the hilts and it then caused him to fly towards them in a circular motion and in the process his chain grew larger and larger as he was heading for the two eggs.

"This doesn't look very good Clyde!"

"I know Bonnie we're gonna die!" Yuudai's chain hit them both in the stomach and he swung around several times wrapping them up and finally he hit each of them with a blade and out of each came out energy the same colors as the blades. The energy suddenly rocketed towards the sky and created a tower of that energy one half white and the other black, then the energy faded and Yuudai stood in front of them.

"Ying and Yang's Might." He said while pushing up his glasses. After he finished speaking the former bodies of Bonnie and Clyde disappeared and what was left were two souls. He picked both up and put them in his mouth and ate them. "Soul was right, they are delicious." He told me patting his belly

_Soul Count: 2_

"What in the world was that light?" I looked behind me to see a rather beautiful woman and she looked over to Yuudai and her eyes widened. "Y-Yuudai is that you?"

"Martha? Is that really you?" I asked.

"Who the hell do you think it is? Now come over here and give your mother a hug." I ran over to her and picked her up while giving her a bear hug. "Wow you sure have gotten strong." She looked over to Melody and blinked a few times before asking. "Yuudai is this the Melody girl you told me about in your letter?" I put her down and walked over to Melody.

"Sorry where are my manners Martha this is Melody Evans my partner." Martha came towards Melody and she held out a hand but instead of shaking it Martha just pulled her into one of her famous bear hugs with Melody just hanging in the air shocked not doubt wondering why a woman she just met would do this.

"Yuudai has told me so much about you, you look exactly how he described and boy do I gotta say you know how to pick 'em Yuudai." I blushed as did Melody and she laughed most likely remembering that her mother had said the same exact thing about me. "Why don't you two come inside we sure have lots to catch up on." She looked to Melody and winked. "And lots to talk about." Yet another shade of red from the both of us. We walked inside and things were just the same, the dark blue wallpaper the hardwood floors etc. etc. there is just too much to say. We walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating dinner. Hannah turned around.

"So what was that li- Yuudai?" Everyone and I mean all twelve of them looked our way and widened their eyes and ran up to me except for one little girl who I did not know of. I could barely hear anybody as they all talked over each other probably each of them trying to talk to me.

"Calm down everyone and go back to eating your dinner I'll join you." I gave them all a smile. 'They haven't changed.'

"Yuudai who's that lady?" Joey pointed to Melody.

"Joey she's my partner her name is Melody and you shouldn't point its rude." I told him bending down to his eye level

"Sorry Melody." He looked down sadly as she gave him a big smile.

"Its ok no need to get downhearted." She patted his head and looked over to me and smiled placing a strand of hair behind her ear. It was then i noticed her eyes were not there normal color as they were white. She looked around the room looking for something or someone. "We'll be back in a sec I just need to talk to Yuudai." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the hall. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall second door on your right but shouldn't you go in alone?" I sounded pretty horrified at the thought of her bringing me with her.

"We are going to report to Uncle Kid." I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god." We reached the bathroom and she stood there staring of into space and then she looked at me with her normal eye color back.

"Umm how do we contact him again?" She said blushing and I moved her away from the mirror and breathed on it so it would be all foggy and I wrote and chanted.

"Forty two forty two five six four whenever you want to knock on deaths door." The mirror started glowing and in front of us was an image of Kid.

"Sword Meister Melody here."

"Melody no need for the formality we're family. Also please fix your hair you look so unsymmetrical." To that Melody giggled.

"Don't worry I will just here to tell you we completed our mission." His face turned from one of joy to pure seriousness if that's even a word.

"That's very good but I have grim news, a witch and another kishin egg have been sighted in this city, but you see you this kishin soul is unable to be seen and looks like a normal human being. Melody Yuudai! This is now a two star mission! And you will be at a halfway point to becoming a two star meister if you complete this mission! Is all this understood!"

"Yes Lord Death!" We said in unison.

"Good now be on your way." He disappeared and we went back into the dining room to see a food fight had broken out.

"Man it's good to be home!" I ran in there smiling like an idiot and picked up some food of my own and flung it at Melody and it hit her right in the face. She wiped her face and smirked. She rushed towards me with the food she wiped in her hand and threw it. I ducked and it hit Martha in the back and she turned around with a pie in her hand and I sighed. "You always did love the classics didn't you?" She nodded and threw the pie in my face. I licked the pie off my face. "Awesome cherry my favorite! Thanks Martha!" Everyone laughed and continued fighting. Things went on like that for another five minutes until Martha told everyone to help clean up and wash up. After all that was finished it was about nine and Melody and I were tired so Martha told us to go to my old room since no other rooms were available and luckily for me I was the only one who had a room by themselves since I was the oldest, but there was only one bed. "Alright I'll sleep on the floor."

"No its okay you don't have to just don't make it weird." She said blushing.

"Alright if you say so but I get the side with the window!" She let out a sigh

"Okay." So we went to sleep unaware that someone had been watching us.

…

I stepped on to the window's edge and slowly opened the window. There lay my son with his arms wrapped around his partner. 'My son you have grown into a fine young man I wish I could have been there to help you through tough times, but I am always with you as this spell will show you.' Wind wind thunder thunder cursed shield." With the spell complete a scar in the shape of a sword appeared over his left eye. 'So you are a sword just like your father.' With that I jumped back from the window and landed on my broom and flew off.

_Discovering his newly found mark over his eye Martha shares a disturbing secret with Yuudai Next time_

_Chapter 3: The Meaning of Ying and Yang! Meister and Weapons New Found Powers!_

**Caster: So was that worth the wait? Now we have stein to answer some questions**

**Stein: Thank you now why did Yuudai call Martha his mother? The answer is quite simple she has taken care of him most of his life and because of this she is like his real mother. Now why was Class let out so quickly? Well that answer is also simple Maka understanding her students feelings let them go ahead and go forth and take missions. If you have any more questions feel free to pm caster**

**Caster: so updating on the ocs I need meisters and guys come on people! That's all. Thanks for reading sorry for the grammar errors and such this took 6 hours to write my god. Then again I did take breaks to watch soul eater. I will try to update regularly or at least try with school coming up. Please leave a comment and pm me if you have an oc see ya guys later! Oh and btw i have a community for soul eater oc stories so feel free to pm me if you have an oc story if i like i will put it in there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caster: I'm updating early cause the ideas just keep coming and btw guys THE OC HUNT IS OVER! I have accepted Alwyn (Allie) Greene from Shimmerbreeze, Derek Collins from AnimeFreakLover54, Red Kronos and Neel Lovari from Tawny Haired Wild Flower, and Duck Hartland from hehemegetoverit if you can guess who goes with who then you get to have your real name if you would like that is in one of my chapters and PM me the guesses PM and you have until chapter five to get it right, anywaaaaaaaaaaaay on to the story**

**Disclaimer: Why do they keep making me say this, I do not own soul eater nor do I intend to**

Chapter 3: The Meaning of Yin and Yang! Meister and Weapons New Found Powers!

I opened my eyes to see my arms around a sleeping Melody, blushing I quickly got up and went downstairs to see everyone in the living room eating pancakes and watching cartoons. I smiled to myself and went into the kitchen to get some pancakes which were Martha's specialty. When I walked in the kitchen Martha was flipping some more pancakes, she turned around and saw me and widened her eyes. "Yuudai, y-your eye what happened to it?" I raised a brow.

"My eye what do you mean? I feel perfectly fine." She started digging around frantically for something until she found a tiny hand mirror, and there I saw it a scar in the shape of a sword over my left eye. "What the hell!?"

"Morning." I turned to see Melody rubbing her eyes, she looked at me and also widened her eyes. "Yuudai what the hell is with your eye? Heh heh that rhymed." Martha sighed .

"Go to the study with Melody Yuudai, I will be there in a minute." She said sternly. I nodded and grabbed Melody's hand dragging her towards the study. When we entered I noticed the room looked like… Ogres, I could feel myself shaking.

"Are you okay Yuudai?"

"T-this room it looks like ogres."

"Ogre? Wait a minute Ogre my papa told me about him, so he's your demon."

"Yeah he is." We sat in the chairs and waited for Martha and after five minutes of awkward silence she came in.

"I bet you have a lot of questions but I'll answer your first one, the mark on your eye is from your mother."

"My mother?"

"I mean your real mother she still has those curses of hers." She clicked her tongue in disapproval

"Curses are you saying my eye is cursed!?" i yelled getting a mix between anger and fear. Martha held her hands up in defense.

"Not a bad kind of curse the good kind, that curse is supposed to protect you if you're in danger. She gave your father the same one."

"Wait you know my father and my mother why haven't you told me!" I said getting angrier by the second.

"Stop interrupting her Yuudai." Melody sent cold eyes my way and i shrank in my seat.

"As I was saying she gave your father Johnathan the same curse. The curse only works on weapons and it senses what weapon you are and puts the mark of your weapon somewhere on your body. Now how I know your mother and father? Well I guess I should start from the beginning now shouldn't I? Well me and your father were partners at the DWMA." I widened my eyes. 'She was a student?' "Yes Yuudai I was a student" She said reading my mind. "and I was the meister your father was the weapon, now let me begin. It had been a year since me and your father had become partners and we were two star by then and we were told to hunt the wind priestess Clara your mother who was only sixteen at the time, same with us. But when we met, it was love at first sight for the two. No matter what he wouldn't fight her and eventually I gave up and let their love be. When we got back to the DWMA Clara renounced her association with the council of witches and promised to become a meister at the DWMA and have your father as her weapon. I agreed and searched out for another weapon, eventually I joined up with Carlos the sniper rifle who is now a death scythe in charge of Europe branch of the D.W.M.A. Well eventually the two got married and had you but, she gave you away to me saying that other witches would come after you as a way to get back at her. She went into hiding with your father and this is the first sign of her in years." I sat there speechless. "But that's not the only thing I have to tell you, Yuudai would you mind going into your weapon form?"

"No problem Melody catch me." I switched into my weapon form and Martha put her hand to her chin as if in thought.

"Just like I thought, you can go back now." I switched back and sat down. "You are a Yin Yang weapon like your father."

"A Yin Yang weapon?" Melody asked.

"That is the bloodline of your family. The Yin Yang weapons are some of the most elite out there, the most special thing about them is all of them have three weapon forms."

"THREE!" We both yelled in unison.

"Stop interrupting its annoying, like I was saying you have three weapon forms. You do not get to pick what the forms are. Like your father you have a sword as your primary form and that form is the strongest out of all three and you will not be able to use it at your strongest until you mastered the other two. Since you are so like your father your other forms will mostly likely be a long range weapon and mid-range weapon. I don't know what these weapons will be but they will be powerful."

"Wow just wow. So we have two forms to discover. Looks like our lives just got a whole lot cooler." Melody said with her shark tooth of a grin.

"Yep sure did, and Martha I have been meaning to ask you who's the new girl?" i asked changing the subject

"Oh you mean Scarlet? We picked her up a few days ago. I was going to tell you in the next letter, oh and while beans are being spilled here every child here except her has meister or weapon blood in them." i face palmed

"What the hell Martha, how do you even know that?"

"Soul Perception." Melody cut in. "The art of seeing souls, meisters and weapons have different looking souls than normal people am I right Martha?"

"Exactly Melody. Now I think we should go out and relieve the stress with some pancakes alright." I was already out the door when she was finished speaking. I ran in the kitchen and got ten pancakes and sat down.

"Nothing beats Martha's pancakes they're the best." I got them all and swallowed them in one bite. "To bad they don't last long." Melody and Martha broke out into laughter and we finished breakfast.

…

Grabbing a dish i dried it and gave it to Martha who placed it in the cabinet above her. "Hey Melody." Martha said breaking the silence.

"What up?" I said handing her another plate.

"How is Yuudai doing with the whole black blood thing, I heard it's been pretty rough." I put the plate I was drying down and looked down to the ground.

"Honestly I'm not sure he says he's fine but I can't seem to believe that. Martha you know Yuudai better than me how do I get him to talk?" I looked up at her with pleading eyes and she sighed.

"I thought so, well I don't know myself he never really opened up to any one before including me, so your guess is as good as mine." She gave me a sad smile and patted my head. "But ever since you came he seems more open and friendly if anyone can do it, it's you Melody."

"R-really?" I could feel myself blushing

"I have never seen him act the way he acts around you before it's like he is really being himself for once. You're changing him, even though you have only known each other for a week your bond is stronger than anything I have seen before. Now go." She pushed me out the kitchen door and into the hallway. I smiled a walked up stairs to where I know Yuudai was, his room. I opened the door to see him sitting on the window seal looking outside.

"Hey Yuudai." He turned his head to look at me and smiled.

"What's up Melody?"

"We need to talk." He smile disappeared and frown replaced it.

"If this is about the black blood I'm fine, we have been over this a million times." I could tell he was lying his eyes said it all.

"Stop lying to me!" He was taken aback by my sudden outburst and tears were quickly forming in my eyes. "Partners aren't supposed to have secrets between each other, if you can't tell me this one little thing how are we supposed to trust each other!"

"I've never been the type to open up to people." I looked back up at him to see he was right in front of me. "I don't really know how to open up to people really." His voice cracked a bit as if he was on the verge of crying. "But with you I feel like I can be myself and I really do try to open up to you but I'm afraid you'll just reject me. I don't want that to happen since in the short time we have known each other you have become someone very important to me and I don't want to lose you because of some dumb thing i said." I put my hand on his cheek with me blushing

"You idiot. Now why would I do that? Don't you know your important to me as well I probably wouldn't ever be here without you, I probably would have dropped out of the DWMA if it wasn't for you." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Alright I'll tell you." I said. "Ever since the incident he has been appearing in my dreams every night tormenting me." My voice was shaky but I went on. "Every time the dream starts I'm in a room much like Martha's study and there's this record player that's playing swing music I can't quite tell what the song is but I know I have heard it before. Anyway he comes in dancing and we chat for a bit I never remember what about but I know in the end of the conversation he always asks me to sing."

"To sing?"

"Yeah I used to sing in shows and stuff, but when I refuse him pushes me out the door and the darkness comes and captures me. Then I see a light and I when I reach it I come out of you." Melody hugged me.

"Idiot I go through the same thing but instead i see myself going mad while black blood pours all over me, except I have my demon Shray instead of Ogre."

"I guess I could have figured that out." I felt as if a great weight was lifted off my shoulders and then I heard it a scream. I ran to the window and saw a woman next door over was being attacked by this monstrosity. "Melody is that the Kishin?" I looked back and her eye was white again.

"Yes it is, come on we gotta hurry!" She jumped out the window and I followed. When we made it to the house we found that the kishin was already eating the soul. But what we didn't notice from the window was that there was someone sitting on top of its head. Lookin closer I could see it was Scarlet. "Scarlet what are you doing there don't you see that's a monster!"

"You fools" Her voice was that of a woman. "Mistaking me for a child, and my name isn't Scarlet its Lucinda the size witch. Now my kishin Small and big, big and small grow grow grow!" The kishin started rapidly growing until it broke the houses ceiling which caused the house to collapse on us. When we came out of the rubble the kishin had stopped growing and was twenty feet tall.

"Looks like we have a big problem." Melody said in a joking tone and I face palmed. "Oh whatever just get in your weapon form." I did as I was told.

I grabbed Yuudai's floating form and got into a fighting stance. "Alright what do you think we should do Yuudai." I asked.

"Hmmm considering the size of this monster we need to keep our distance and use soul bursts until we finally wear it out enough, then increase our resonance rate so that I'll be able to extend my chain, then throw me and I'll do Ying Yang's might got it?"

"Who would have thought you're the planning type. It's pretty cool." I snickered

"ALRIGHT SOUL RESANONCE HERE WE GO!" The kishin looked our way and tried to smash us with its hand but I used a soul burst to give me enough time to get away, but I quickly back handed me and I landed in the rubble of the house._ "So sad she's gonna die." _Shray says from my mind. _"You should just let me take over poor girl, i wouldn't want us to get killed."_ I could hear the smirk in her voice. 'Like hell i'm doing that, this is my fight!' I yelled inwardly towards her. _"Alrught but its not my fault if we die."_ She told me going back into the depths of my mind.

"Damn." I spat out blood the color of black and got up, I then noticed it was about the kick me. I used soul burst a few times and got away only to be hit by the kishin again. "Yuudai nothings working!"

"I guess with the new acquired size the kishin got stronger as well." He got out of his weapon form and ended the resonance. "If this doesn't work, you'll have to find a new partner."

"Yuudai!"

I walked towards the kishin as I heard Melody call my name over and over. It pained me to hear her in such a state. I looked up at the kishin and yelled. "HEY BIG GUY IF YOU WANT ME HERE I AM!" It looked down towards me and I stuck out my tongue. It swung its arm towards me, but before it even hit me the mark over my eye started to glow, I could only tell because it was so bright. Through the glow came a strong gust of wind strong enough to make the kishin fall down, luckily it didn't hit Martha's. I could see Lucinda getting frustrated trying to get the beast back up. Melody came up and stood beside me.

"How did you do that?" Lucinda asked astonished.

"I don't know myself but my mother helped me do it, and now because of her and my partner I'll kick your ass with the darkness that once flooded my heart." I switched into my weapon form but this time it felt as if my form became smaller.

i took the floating form and only then did i notice it wasn't normal. Instead of his normal blades, he was a pitch black pistol. "Looks like we found one of your new forms eh Yuudai?"

"Looks like, so let's test this new form out!"

"You got it!" I began firing and black bursts came out and they hit the kishin as it was starting to get up and it knocked it back down. "Holy crap!"

"Hmmmmm with this form I can control the amount of power that is put into each blast unlike in my sword form where it is just random amounts of energy." He said.

"I have no idea what you just said." I said and he started laughing.

"No matter, but what does matter is we have a fighting chance."

"I wouldn't be so cocky." Lucinda said. "You must have forgotten I am the size witch, Kishin small and bi big and small grow grow grow!" the kishin grew larger until it was one hundred feet tall.

"You thinking what I'm thinking partner" I said.

"You bet partner."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Yuudai's form didn't change but my clothing did, instead of my usual attire I now had on a long black cloak.

"Whats with the cloak?" He asked.

"Hell if i know. But they're has got to be some perks that come with this thing." I told him and he smirked.

"My question is why didn't you have the hood on your head in the first place." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Good question." I pulled the hood over my head. At this time i felt my soul wavelength scatter throughout the city. I felt as if i had eyes all over the city overlooking all. When i tried to look at my body i could only see my hand and Yuudai's gun. "What in the world?"

"I don't know but this is so cool." Looking from where i could see it was like i was in cracks, corners anywhere with shadow really. That's when it hit me.

"We're in the shadows, no scratch that we are the shadows." I looked down at the reflection of Yuudai in the gun. He had the stupidest look.

"My god this is the coolest thing ever." He says in a stupid tone, then his face said he was in serious mode again. "So if that's true then we should be able to find Lucinda or whatever her name is through these shadows."

"Yeah maybe your right." I closed my eyes and concentrated on looking or a witches soul. I eventually found it and saw that her soul was all that powerful after all. I aimed the gun to where i saw the soul and fired. Throughout the whole city a blast of purple soul wavelength was fired towards the Kishin hitting it and making it fall to the ground with a very large thud.

"Amazing with the amount of fire power we have, all the shots add up to do some serious damage." He told me while he smirked through the reflection in the gun. "Fire again and this will be the big finisher. I will call this move Apostle of Shadow.' I laughed at the name and fired away. Instead of the regular shaped blast they were large and in the shape of the mask of the former lord death from eight hundred years ago. They hit the Kishin turning it into ash leaving only a soul behind. I removed the hood from my head and found that i was back in the same spot that I was at before. I saw Lucinda squirm on the ground most likely in fear.

"Lucinda it would be far to easy for me to take your soul, so go and one day when your are stronger and i have all ninety nine souls i will come and fight!" Lucinda went into the shadows a scowl apparent on her face.

"Heed my words, you will regret the day you let me leave I promise you that!" After I no longer felt her soul, I walked over to the soul and let Yuudai eat it. It was all I saw before black invaded my vision.

_Soul Count: 3_

I ran to Melody and picked her up in my arms bridal style. 'What happened Melody? Why did you collapse?' I ran back towards the house and saw Martha waiting for me.

"So you have found the weapon mode that gives you the cloak of shadows one of your most useful skills. The cloak of shadows allows you to become one with the shadows literally if the sun had risen and taken away any of your shadows you would have felt pain. Since Melody aimed at the Kishin and fired all the shadows in the city had fired as well. You control the shadows and you are the shadows, and the reason Melody is unconscious now is because the cloak of shadows will drain a person's soul wave length right out of them. I 'm just surprised she lasted so long."

"it was because of he black blood it strengthens our physical and soul abilities."

" Ah i see. Come we should put her in bed to rest." So I carefully took her up to my room and watched her all night to make sure she was truly all right and in the end I ended falling asleep next to her my arms around her waist.

…

Two of three weapon modes have been found, the shadows and the Sword now all is left is to find the light to balance out the shadows. 'My son you have truly become strong we will soon meet, I look forward to it.'

_Yuudai and Melody head home after reporting to lord death but not yet before meeting one of the most important people in Yuudai's life. Next time_

_Chapter 4: Enter the Wind Priestess Clara! Is this Really Yuudai's Mom?_

**Caster: So how ya like it! If you have any questions PM me and stein will answer. So don't go expecting a chapter every day more like every week I just got so many ideas and I had to write it down, sorry if this is a little sloppy. Well see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caster: now I failed last chapter and forgot to tell you who was a weapon and who was a meister so here it is Derek Collins (Weapon), Alwyn (Allie) Greene (Meister), Red Kronos (Meister), Neel Lovari (Weapon), and Duck Hartland (Weapon). Now if you can guess which people are partners you can have your real name (if you wish that is) as a character in one of my chapters and here is your only hint, one person is by themselves. SOOOOOOOO any pokemon gamers out there? Well if there is here's my thoughts on the new mega evolutions. I LOVE IT I LOVE IT! GIVE IT TO ME NOW! GIVE ME ALL OF THEM NOW NOW NOW! Yeah I actually had my dad come in because I screamed that, he could hear me all the way in his bedroom which is downstairs heh heh shows how loud I can be. Also I finally gave up and watched SAO subbed and my god it was amazing finished it in a day. Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah we know I don't own soul eater or intend to now can you please stop making me do this.**

Chapter 4: Enter the Wind Priestess Clara! Is this Really Yuudai's Mom?

"Why do we have to wake up at six in the morning its way to early!" Yuudai yelled obviously pissed off. "You should know by now I hate mornings!"' I chopped him and he shut up.

"We are heading out early so we can report to Uncle Kid in person before its nightfall. Also don't yell you'll wake people up." He groaned.

"Fine but if I fall asleep driving its your fault." We walked downstairs and waiting for us at the door was Martha.

"I thought you kids would be leaving. You guys have a safe trip." We nodded and headed out the door but before I did she put something in my pocket and whispered in my ear. "That's my secret recipe for pancakes, don't tell anyone else our little secret k?" I smiled at her.

"Got it." We hopped in the car and started diving towards Death City. But before we even made it out the city I sensed a faint existence of a soul following us. "Pull over." He looked at me with a raised brow.

"What why?" He asked. "We just started driving."

"There's a peculiar soul following us"

"Would this peculiar soul happen to be a witches?" He asked his voice now stone cold and dead serious.

"I don't know. I can't tell." He sighed and pulled over into the dirt.

"Man this trip is gonna take a lot longer than I"

'I don't know what Melody is thinking I don't feel any souls at all, then again she is the daughter of Maka Albarn, so her soul perception must be strong liker her mothers.' "She's here." She opened the door and got out of the car.

"She?" I followed only to see when i get out of the car Melody looking up in the sky. I looked up as well only to see a woman sitting on a broom. I don't know why but i got this strange feeling that i knew her from somewhere.

"Yuudai get in shadow pistol mode." Melody and just as I was about to...

"NO!" The woman yelled and I took a step back at the sudden outburst. "Forgive me for the outburst but I am a friend not an enemy." She pulled back her hood so that I could see silver hair and blue eyes. She almost looked like me. The woman looked towards me and smiled. "Its been a long time my son how are you?" I stood there frozen like time had stopped around me. Here I am standing on some random road meeting a woman who says that I am her son, how am I supposed to respond to this?

"Clara please he barely knows what's going on, don't go asking him questions." I turned back to see a man with a scar of a sword over his right eye. This was seriously giving me a headache.

"Your right Johnathan what was I thinking." The gears were running in my head trying to understand what was going on, until I just gave up and decided to go with the flow.

"The Wind Priestess Clara is that right? The one who gave up on the witches and decided to join the D.W.M.A. The one who I call mother is that you?" Clara started twirling on her broom with a wild grin.

"That's right! I'm the witch who was way to awesome for the others. I would prefer it if you called me mom." She said with a frown which quickly turned back into a smile. "Oh well things take time."

"Mom."

"YAY! He called me mom! Did you here that John he called me mom! I can't believe it, woo hoo!" I started laughing and she tilted her head in confusion. "Whats so funny."

"I can see where I get my looks from but I must get my personality from Father!" Melody and Father joined in on the laughter.

"You're right about that one she's off the walls most of the time!" Mom's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, this is too funny. Dad stopped laughing and quickly grew serious. "Anyway we didn't just come to introduce ourselves to you. We have a matter of grave importance to discuss."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Melody said as serious as him.

"You have found the dark side of your soul and now your time is running out." Mother said the red still clear on her face which made me snicker.

"What do you mean my time is running out?" I asked getting serious as well.

"If you had found the light of your soul first nothing would be a problem, but since you didn't things will get worse from here until you find the light."

"What light and dark of my soul what am I the Yin Yang suddenly?"

"Well technically yes, since you are part of the Tachiagaru clan." I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh yeah forgot about that, and speaking of the clan how many people are still in it?" I asked.

"Hmm good question but i would say there is about twenty of us left."

"Twenty? That's not a lot." I was beginning to think Melody and Mom weren't here anymore

"Yeah it isn't and that means we just have to be careful. If we don't our bloodline will be finished. So to make you're stay safe i'm given you this." He took a bracelet off his wrist and threw it to me. I held it front of my face looking at the details. A chain is what held it together and the charm on the bracelet was that of my sword form.

"What the hell is this old man?" I asked obviously perplexed.

"That is the charm Tamashī no ha, the name meaning." I cut him off before he could finish.

"Soul blade."

"Correct, now place it on your wrist and pour your soul wavelength into it. If you do something amazing will happen." He told me with a smirk. I placed the bracelet on my wrist and tried my best to pour my wavelength into it. When I did the charm started to glow and grew in size until it was the size of my blade form. It eventually detached itself from the chain and landed on the ground looking exactly my blade form.

"What in the world is this?" I asked taking a step back.

"That is Tamashī no ha your blade. Since you are my son i pass it off to you."

"Well that's just fine and dandy, but what is this?"

"Your mother made that blade so i could protect myself without her around."

"We're weapons we can protect ourselves just fine." He held up his right arm and it began to glow as it took the form of a blade.

"Does it look like we can protect ourselves with this?" He held out his now transformed arm and i transformed my arm as well. I looked at it closely until i sighed.

"Yeah you're right we can't protect ourselves easily." I gave up transforming my arm back. "So how do i make this thing come back on the bracelet?"

"Take out your soul wavelength." I did as i was told and it went back to it's original form.

...

I looked on to Yuudai and his father laughing because of something cool. "He really does get his personality from father, doesn't he?" Clara asked breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah I guess he does." I looked back towards Yuudai and smiled at the idiot laughing the night away.

"You liiiiiike him." Clara stated rolling her tongue with a mischievous smile. A blush quickly found its way onto my face.

"What no! He's my partner!" Clara rolled her eyes at this.

"Sure sure, but you should know he likes you too." I looked to her with wide eyes.

"Really? How do you know?" I asked sounding a bit to excited for my own good.

"During the nights you two slept in the same bed, he would hold you all night." She told me making me blush a few more shades of red.

"How do you you even know that? Were you spying on us?"

"Maybe." She said in a cheery tone. "I've watched him from afar his whole life only inferring when i had to. Like when he would get in fights i wou-"

"He got in fights?" I asked.

"All the time, but as he grew older they became less frequent. As i was saying when he would get into fights i would send a strong gust of wind to back up his punches and kicks." I sweat dropped.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted my little boy to be safe. Well anyway, he likes you and you like him, do something about it." She looked at her watch and widened her eyes. "Johnathan we better get going dear!" Said man ran up to the broom and hopped on. "Its been nice meeting you both and Melody remember what I said Melody." I blushed another shade of red and muttered a small "Kay".

"Find the light and balance out the dark my son." Yuudai nodded and they were off. We got in the car and made our way to Death City

...

"About half a day of driving at a hundred can get you many places." I stated.

"Yeah no shit." Melody responded. Making my way up the never-ending steps I pondered a few things. Like why didn't anyone tell me my mother was a witch. I mean surely at least Kid knew. this question replayed over and over in my mind until we reached the death room. "Hello Uncle Kid, back to report that our mission is complete." Kid turned around and smiled at us but his face quickly turned into one of pure and utter horror.

"Yuudai what happened!? You are completely unsymmetrical!" He muttered nonsense and I was about to stop but Melody put a hand on my shoulder shaking her head no. After a few minutes he regained himself and stood back up. "Sorry about that. So you met your mother did you?"

"Yes I did and I have a few questions."

"I'll stop you right there. The only reason no one told you is because Clara had asked us not to until she revealed herself to you. I saw you find your cloak of shadows."

"Wait how?" I asked.

"Mirrors all around the world allow me to see what is happening. I must congratulate you, finding the cloak is no easy thing to do."

"Thank you Uncle. Now if you don't mind we will be on our way home." We walked out of the death room and i couldn't help but feel he was holding some info from me. I shook off the feeling and thought about sleep. Which is what I got as soon i got home.

...

Hanging my broom up i walked into my wonderfully clean home. "Our boy really is something you know." John stated.

"Yes he is and I am so proud." The phone started to ring and i told John i would get it. "Hello?"

"Ah Clara its been a while hasn't it?" The voice was none other than Kid's.

"Yes it has Kid. What do you want?"

"As much as I would love to chat, I do have something to speak to you about."

"And that would be?"

"I would like you to become a teacher at the school."

"Now why would I do that?"

"You know Yuudai has found Shadow. We need someone to keep an eye on him and your just the person to do it. After all you know what happened with Johnathan." I sighed.

"I'll be there in a week." I told him and hung up. I then turned to face John. "Pack everything up we're going to the D.W.M.A!"

_New teachers are coming to the D.W.M.A and new classes to come along with it next time_

_Chapter 5: New Classes at the D.W.M.A! The Art of Magic?_

**Caster: Sorry it was short guys and if it was sloppy I just couldn't think of anything else but I promise the next time it will be the usual length see ya guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caster: Yo guys that's right I'm updating again! So I also gave up on waiting for funimation to dub season two of fairy tail and man Lucy kicked ass and holy crap dragon force my god dragon force so many times I screamed "GO NATSU KICK HIS ASS!" so glad no one heard me. Also watched Attack on Titan man does that make my brain hurt and who else thinks Annie or whatever her name is, is the titan anyone? Also re-watching Kinichi and my god so much nostalgia. Well no one really guessed the partners yet and you have one more chapter to guess come on people. Also new banlist for yugioh WTF KONAMI Man I started school this week, it's a pain in my ass and I won't be able to update for you guys as much that sucks. Anyway thank you guys for reading my story following it reviewing and favorite etc. etc. you are all very awesome. Now let's figure out what those new classes are shall we.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah I don't own soul eater nor do I intend to.**

_Chapter 5: New Classes at the DWMA! The Art of Magic?_

Somehow Melody managed to drag me out of bed at six in the morning to go to school and get me in the car to drive. "WHY!" I yelled grouchy from not getting more sleep.

"There's going to be new teachers today and I wanted to be the first one to meet them." We walked up the never ending steps only to find the rest of the gang? Yeah I'm gonna call us a gang. Anyway only to find them at the entrance of the school with Damien and Samuru looking like one word could set them off, looks like I'm not the only who doesn't do well in mornings. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"I'm always here early since my dad is always here early but looks like he forgot to unlock the door." Miki said.

"Yeah and she dragged me here literally from my bed. Man that's no way to treat a god." Samuru growled.

"Same." I said and walked up to the guys and we high fived.

"Mom told me there would be new teachers." Kiyomi said with a smile. Tsubaki is the school nurse helping Dr. Crona.

"Because of that she dragged me. If you weren't my partner I probably would have killed you because of that." I stood up and held up Damien's arm.

"And the worst morning person award goes to Damien Evans! Here you go sir here is your reward!" I handed him a stick of gum.

"Thanks this is a great honor." He put the gum in his mouth and you know chewed it.

"Anyway how are we going to get in?" Melody asked and looked over to Miki. "Don't you have like reaper powers?" Miki face palmed.

"Oh god I totally forgot" She held out her hand and black shinigami skulls covered and when they disappeared a key was left in its place. "Good thing it's only been ten minutes since I got here.

"Ten minutes to long." Samuru grumbled. Miki unlocked the door and we walked in and headed to our classroom crescent moon. When we sat down I closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep and next to me Damien and Samuru did the same.

"Dang that was fast." I said. "I wonder how they're going to be when we wake them up."

"I won't be surprised if they burn the place to the ground." Kiyomi said with a straight face.

"If they do my dad will freak since his precious symmetry will be gone." We all laughed and the boys all stayed asleep even through the noise. So we talked and talked until class started and we woke the boys up.

"Who what when were why?!" Yuudai yelled when I shook him awake. "Oh I was this was a bad dream. Never wake me up that early again we didn't even meet the teachers."

"Understood god you really aren't a morning person."

"Who dares wake the almighty Samuru!" I looked over and Samuru looked like he was going to kill.

"Man calm down you were going to have to wake up eventually." Damien said as calm as ever.

"Shut it Evans."

"Yeah yeah you shut it to class is starting."

"No one tells a god when to shut up!" He laughed like a maniac, he is getting more and more like Black Star every day.

"Mr. Nakatsukasa I would appreciate it if you would be quiet since class is going to start or am I going to have to come up there." Man when Mom wants to be scary she can be scary.

"Ha me back down? No way in hell I would ever do that!" God Samuru was an idiot.

"MAKA projectile chop!" Samuru slumped back in his seat with a good sized dent in his head. "Alright class by now I'm sure you heard the rumors that new teachers are coming to the DWMA. Well those rumors aren't just rumors they are the truth and here they are. Allow me to introduce Clara Tachiagaru and the witch Angela!" A puff of smoke appeared and when it was gone there stood Clara and a woman with a chameleon hat. The class erupted spewing nonsense like "why is there witches here" and things like that.

"Hey Yuudai isn't Tachiagaru your last name?" Samuru asked me.

"Yeah it is."

"Then who is this witch." Miki said in disgust.

"That witch happens to be my mother." I turned and gave Miki a cold stare and she gave me a surprised look. I then got up and headed down the steps with melody following and has soon has I got to the front of the class I saw the others following. Seeing as we were in the front of the classroom everyone quieted down. "Good no that everyone has calmed down I have something to say. If you even think of messing with them you'll have to go through me and my friends." I looked over my shoulder and saw both of them looking astonished.

"Yeah that's right so if you mess them you'll be messing with a god." I mentally face palmed. The class kept quiet and we returned to our seats.

"Thank you students and as I was saying before Clara and Angela will be new teachers here at the DWMA teaching a new classes.

"So what are the classes?" Someone in class said.

"I'm so glad you asked well Clara will be teaching Magic Offensive and Angela will be teaching Magic Defensive." Melody raised her hand. "Yes Melody?"

"Two questions, one will we be learning magic like witches use and will we have to take these classes?"

"Yes you will be learning magic of witches so you can fight them more effectively to give them a dose of their own medicine and you have a choice if you want to take them or not."

"That being said who wants to join our classes?" The woman named Angela said in a happy tone, a long silence drew out until melody and I stood up.

"You got your first students right here!" we said in unison and my mother was literally jumping for joy at that moment.

"As a god you can count me in to." Samuru said.

"Eh why not might be fun." Miki joined in.

"It'll just make me more badass see ya there." Damien as well.

"Looks like I'll come to." Kiyomi said with a smile and after us only five other students joined in.

…

"This is wonderful absolutely wonderful!" Clara said as she was jumping up and down with a wide smile. "It may not be a big class but it's still a class!" After we had finished up with Mom's class we were immediately sent to Magic Arts which was Angela and Clara's shared classroom. "Now where to begin, well first off there is no formality so you can call me whatever you wish as long as it isn't hurtful. Second you may be as wild as you wish that it how you get those magic muscles flowing."

"Alright now this is a class for a god!" Samuru laughed like a maniac once again, it scares me how much he is like Uncle Star sometimes.

"Now I want you all to write a mantra." I raised my hand.

"Yes Melody?"

"What's a mantra?"

"For regular humans it's a commonly repeated phrase or word but for us magic users it's the starting point for power. So like I said I want you all to write a mantra and you have ten minutes so go on I won't bother you until then.

"Wait can you at least give an example?" She sighed.

"Yes I will, and for those of you who have soul perception I want you to have a look at my soul while I recite it, wind wind thunder thunder." Her soul was growing larger by the second shadowing us all and the funny thing is the soul had a big smile. "Wind wind thunder thunder, absolute storm!" Her soul shrank down and clouds grew above us and it rained and thundered. "Oh no I got carried away stop stop!" Before the rain could hit us it froze and went back in the clouds and I could hear everyone give out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that now get on with your work." I took out a pen and paper and began thinking. After about nine minutes I came up with something I thought was fairly good. I looked over and saw Yuudai leaning back in his seat as if he was already done which I was guessing he was and next to him Samuru was looking like he was having a tough time and Miki well she was already done and behind me Damien was looking done as well along with Kiyomi. "Alright class pencils down now who would like to volunteer to read theirs in front of the class?" Yuudai raised his hand lightning fast. "Alright Yuudai come on down here." He got up and walked down to the front of the class and Clara walked to go stand by me and she put a hand on my shoulder. "I especially want you to pay attention to his soul." Yuudai cleared his throat and began while his eyes were closed.

"Shadow's light shadow's light shadow's light." His soul was growing fast and it felt like it was choking me and out of the corner of my eye I saw a sliver of a black soul within his own. Then the craziest thing was his soul reached out to me and connected our souls and suddenly the choking feeling was gone. _'How's it going Melody?'_ The voice was Yuudai's and it sounded like he was right next to me but when I looked at him he was still chanting. _'Don't ask how I don't know myself, but she probably knows.' _I looked at Clara and she had a smirk.

"How?" I asked her.

"It's a technique that only highly experienced magic users can use, the magic bond. What it does is when a magic user is chanting their mantra or using a spell of their own they will reach out and connect souls with who they chose and like I said it's a technique that only the experienced can use so my question is how is he using it?" 'You hear all that?' _'Yeah I did.'_ Yuudai stopped chanting and when he did I heard every meister take a giant breath. "That was wonderful I can defiantly see potential in you my little magic son."

"Mom!" He blushed and I laughed. He returned to his seat next to me and I was called next to recite my mantra.

"Lights shadow Lights shadow." I chanted over and over again until she told me to stop. I looked at the classroom and some people look like their eyes would pop out of their head while others looked like they didn't even know what was going on including Yuudai and Samuru. "What?"

"It's a work in progress but you have a very good foundation for a normal meister. Excuse me for asking but you are related to Maka Evans correct?"

"Yes I am, I'm her daughter."

"Makes sense you would have such a strong soul. Like mother like daughter." She looked down at a clip board she had in her hand. "Next ummmm how do I pronounce this Sam-uru? Did I get that right?"

"Yeah you did, now you all better watch cause this is how a god does things!" I face palmed along with Yuudai.

"Ohhhh you're Black Star's child aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Makes perfect sense." Everyone laughed except for Samuru who didn't find it funny at all.

"Yeah just listen, frozen water, liquid ice, frozen water liquid ice, frozen liquid ice." He soul was acting unusual and it looked as if half of it was roaring like waves in an ocean and the other half looked as still as ice. Clara stopped him around the fifth time that he was chanting.

"You have a very strong soul much like your fathers' and I can already tell you are going to be a strong magic user."

"Makes sense I am a god after all." He said as he was walking back to his seat.

"Now Miki would you please come up."

"It'd be my pleasure." She walked down to the front and started chanting. "Black death black death black death." Her soul started to take the shape of the old lord deaths mask and after about the fourth time chanting Clara stopped her.

"As a member of the death family you already have a form of magic now why would you be here?"

"To widen my range of abilities of course."

"I like the way you think now return to your seat please. Now Damien would you please come up." He walked to the front of the class looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Dragons breathe scorching earth, dragons breathe scorching earth." His soul grew almost as large as Yuudai's and was growing scales all around itself and Clara only stopped him the second time.

"You have a very powerful soul and I can see much potential in you. Now Kiyomi will you recite yours now."

"No problem." She said in a cheery tone and walked down to the front. "Bloom and scatter bloom and scatter." Now her soul looked like it was growing vines and flowers and such and Clara stopped her right after she started.

"Wonderful absolutely wonderful I see much potential in this class." The class went on and she called the other five students up to the front. I think their names were Duck, Neel, Red, Allie, and Derek and I didn't really pay attention to how their souls were shaped and their mantras. After class was over everyone went home for the day because the boys were still complaining about how tired they were so we just went home. But what I saw in class was still on my mind, I mean what was that little black soul?

…

"So how did it go?" Kid asked.

"It went well but Shadow is already starting to appear." I said.

"Already? It hasn't even been a week since they found Yuudai's new weapon form, damn he must trying to do this quicker than last time."

"I know and that is what worries me. Yuudai is already such a strong magic wielder its unfathomable and I fear Shadow will use that to his advantage when he gets the chance."

"Well Clara just keep an eye on him and if it has to come to it we'll restrain him so he can't escape."

"You got it, I'll be back tomorrow." So I walked out of the death room and headed back to my classroom.

…

"Damn I thought I would be asleep already." I said stretching out on the couch.

"Yeah I thought you would be to considering how much you complained." Melody said next to me. "Hey something's been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"While you were reciting your mantra I swore I saw a sliver of a black soul."

"A black soul?"

"Yeah do you think it's him?"

"I don't know I hope not."

"Well anyway it's your turn to cook tonight."

"Aw I forgot to go shopping guess it's just leftovers."

"Alright but you will cook tomorrow deal?"

"Alright deal." The phone started ringing. "I got it." I reached over and answered the phone. "Yuudai Tachiagaru speaking who is it?"

"Hey honey!" Mom yelled through the phone almost breaking my ear drums.

"God no need to be so loud mom. So what's up?"

"Hey this might be a little weird but lift up your shirt and look at the area over your heart."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I did as I was told and over my heart was a little sliver of black. "What the hell?"

"Just as I thought, there is black over it isn't there?"

"Y-yes is that what I think it means?"

"Yes he's coming."

_It's time to see the skills of Damien and Kiyomi Next time_

_Chapter 6: Damien and Kiyomi take the Spotlight! The Power of the Blazing Sword and the Dark Arm!_

**Caster: Yo guys sorry if that was a little crappy but it had to be done oh and for those of you whose OCS I accepted would you mind making your own little mantra for them because I didn't know wtf to do. So like I said I started school this week and I won't be able to update for you as often but I will at least try every weekend to make a chapter they might be a little shorter than what's expected but they'll be chapters alright until next time guys see ya in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caster: Yo I'm back and sorry ii missed a week I left my flash drive at my moms and I only go there on weekend's sooooooooooooooooooo whatever! So I disappointed in people cause there are very few good SoMa out there and I had to go all the way back to 2012 to find a good one so can you guys suggest good fics you should know what I like based on the type of stuff in my favs. Well that aside pretty good week how bout you guys? Good news no homework boo yah! Also guys I have a historical character in here so if you know history about him throw it all way for this one chapter cause I don't know one fact about him :-P. Now let's see how Damien and Kiyomi fight.**

Chapter 6: Damien and Kiyomi take the Spotlight! The Power of the Blazing Sword and the Dark Arm!

"This should make the thirtieth soul!" I slashed the kishin in half and made sure all that was left of it was its soul. Yuudai reached out from his blade and threw it up in the air and caught it in his mouth and swallowed it.

_Yuudai Soul Count: 30_

"It's hard to believe we have only been partners for a month and a half feels like forever." He said making me blush.

"I know how you feel, it's like we've always been partners and I find it hard to remember the days before all that." He blushed as well. One month has passed since we started to study the art of magic and every day since then the black soul (whose name is Shadow apparently) has grown larger almost covering half of his soul. Also since then we continue to grow stronger and we have gone on numerous missions now making it to our thirtieth soul just seventy more to go.

"Let's get going already." He said.

"Alright. Totally random thing to say right now but I wonder how my brothers doing on his mission."

"Knowing him he's kicking ass."

…

Running across the rooftops I could see my target Charles Lucky Luciano walk in to a red bricked building which our Intel told us was rumored to be his hideout. Though thought dead by regular people long ago he is still alive rooming the streets in Italy still organizing his gang and threatening the people of Italy. "Ready Kiyomi?" I asked.

"You bet." She switched into her kusarigama mode.

"Alright let's go." Using a shattered window I slipped into the building and used Kiyomi to cling to the ceiling. After fifteen minutes of searching we found Lucky in a dining room with other men most likely from his gang. Kiyomi and I went into a state of resonance from which we could speak with thought.

"Assassin's rule number one blend into the shadows, hold your breath and wait for your target to let his guard down." Kiyomi told me. I waited for a bit and butler type looking guy came out with several plates full of souls. In that time he told his "boys" to sit down with him and eat. The butler brought out some silver wear and they began eating. "Assassin's rule number two tune into your target, know his thoughts and actions." He seemed like a laid back man like he thought he was safe just because the normal authorities didn't know he was alive. He looked like an educated man who knew what to do when to do it. "Assassin's rule number three strike your target down before he is aware of your existence!" I stood straight up on the ceiling making it look as if I was defying gravity and I took Kiyomi out of the ceiling and jumped off towards lucky and as soon as I got close enough I sliced Lucky and killed him only leaving his soul behind.

"He killed the boss get him boys!"

"Kiyomi lightning blade."

_Damien Soul Count: 20_

_Kiyomi Soul Count: 25_

…

"Easy as pie Uncle Kid can you go ahead and give us another assignment?" I asked him.

"Another right after the other are you sure?"

"Yeah but give us a hard one this time this one was so boring." He chuckled.

"Alright if you say so, but this time it won't be an assassination mission."

"That's fine with me I've been wanting to fight all day." Kiyomi pumped her arm in the air enthusiastically. Being Black Stars child she gained his energy but aside from that she mostly got her personality from her mother being kind and calm.

"Alright then well for this assignment you'll be going to Ireland. There have been rumors that an organic resides there."

"An organic?" I asked leaning against my motorcycle.

"A witch who specializes in all things living like plants and animals. She has been rumored to try and make the lock ness monster join her. Your job is to stop her from doing so. Is all this understood?"

"Yes sir." We said in unison and he signed off then hung up.

…

I turned away from my mirror only to see my daughter standing before me with Samuru beside her. "Yes?"

"Why did you send them out on a three star mission? I mean I would understand if you sent a reaper like me or a death scythe but why them?"

"Never underestimate your family Miki never and while you're here I might as well give you your assignment."

…

Looking behind me Kiyomi had her arms wrapped my body her eyes closed as she was asleep. I sighed to myself thinking how reckless she was for falling asleep on a motorcycle. I pulled over and put her in front of me so I would be able to catch her if she fell. I started driving again and after a few minutes Kiyomi started to stir then she woke up and looked up at me. "Hey." She said groggily as she rubbed her eye.

"Go back to sleep it's going to be a while before we get anywhere near civilization." I gave her a small smile.

"Alright." She said sleepily and drifted back off into sleep.

…

Being shook awake I punched whatever was in front of me and when I opened my eyes I saw Damien laying on the ground. "You may not have your father's personality but you sure got his strength." He told me pain, evident in his voice.

"Sorry Damien but you should know never to wake me."

"Noted." He got up from the ground. "Anyway while you were asleep I sensed a witch's soul nearby."

"But your soul perception is weak how could you sense such a soul?" I asked confused.

"My question exactly, my guess is that tat the witch's soul is so strong that even I can sense it. We have to careful with this one Kiyomi."

"Aye your right I can sense it as well. It's stronger than anything we have faced before." I hoped of the bike and walked towards the lake.

"Where ya going?" He asked running up to me and I turned to him giving him a smirk.

"Where do you think? To kill that witch."

…

Around the lake was a small forest good enough to hide in so I started searching there and by luck as I kept getting deeper and deeper into the forest the soul got closer as well. "You're crazy you know that? Walking into an unknown forest without thinking at all." Damien told me from his image in his blade.

"Yeah whatever." I stopped walking as I sensed more souls suddenly all around us.

"What's up?"

"Looks like the organic let us something to play with." Using soul perception I could see beyond the trees and bushes were fifteen to twenty souls. "Come on out already puppets." They all came out from their hiding spots only to have me find that their bodies were made of mere wood and grass. "Easy enough."

"LET'S GO SOUL RESANONCE!" We yelled in unison our voices echoing throughout the forest while Damiens' blade ignites. I began to spin the blade in a figure eight motion allowing the fire to create a figure eight in the air. "Dragons breath scorching earth" We both chanted several times over while in the meantime the puppets were running our way. "Flame multiplier!" More figure eights made of fire appeared each of them facing an enemy.

"Dance of fire!" I yelled and flames came forth from the figure eights engulfing the puppets and destroying them only leaving their delicious souls behind.

_Damien Soul Count: 30_

_Kiyomi Soul Count: 30_

Damien let out a loud burp from inside his blade. "Man that was a good meal, I'm full."

"I would say so you did eat ten souls." I told him climbing over a fallen tree.

"Yeah and you ate five. Can you see the lakefront from here?" He asked me. Sure enough I could and standing in front of it was a women holding a staff in the air and I started running. As I got closer I could hear the women chant something incomprehensible. "Hold it right there you old hag!" Damien yelled alerting the witch of our presence. She turned around to face us showing us her wrinkly skin and scrawny bones.

"Students from the academy? How fun this should be a good thing to waste time until Nessie gets here." She said to no one in particular startling me because her voice sounded so young and alive. "Earth puppets!" She yelled placing her hands on the ground and from the earth came the same looking puppets we found earlier.

"How is she able to do that she didn't even chant a mantra!?" I asked springing life to Damien's flames causing a look of horror on the witch's face to appear.

"Remember what Angela said? If a witch is experienced enough they can use spells without a mantra!" He yelled as I slammed his blade into the ground.

"Is that so? Then that just makes it even harder. Volcanic eruption!" Flames rose from the ground destroying all the puppets.

"Hmmmmm flames huh? If that's the cause, vine trap." She said placing her hands on the ground once again causing vines to erupt from it. They reached towards me and grabbed a hold of me. I didn't struggle at all as I let it happen. "Oh giving up are we?"

"Please you must be stupid to think these can hold me. Flame body." My body was engulfed in flames while I didn't feel pain at all. The vines became nothing but ash in the wind as I stepped free from them. I walked toward the witch as she cowered in fear of my flames which brought a smile to my face.

"Please I give u" She stopped mid-sentence looking out towards the lake. "Never mind that Nessie is here." From the water came the one and only loch ness monster and using my soul perception I saw something surprising. The Loch Ness monsters soul was a kishin egg and without my knowledge I began to shake in fear.

"Kiyomi are you okay?" Damien asked worry clear in his voice.

"The monsters soul is a kishin egg."

"What? But I thought only humans can become kishin eggs."

"Now go Nessie and destroy them!" She ordered the creature but it began to open its mouth and reach down towards the witch. "What are you doing? No! No! No!" She yelled as the creature picked her up in its mouth and ate her blood spewing forth. After it swallowed it began to glow and float in the air making a drastic change in its appearance. After had stopped glowing a man with bright blue hair stood on the lake front (looking taller than Damien) dressed in robes looking much like a noble from yore.

"Ah it's good to be back in my old body." The man said stretching.

"What in the world?" I asked in confusion taking a step back. The flames on my body beginning to die down at this point. He looked my way and took a glance at Damien's blade.

"Oh a student from the academy would you mind telling what year it is?" He asked tilting his head.

"Who and what are you?"

"Oh forgive me I must have forgotten my manors after being in that body for so many years. But that is a good question what is my name? It's been so long I have forgotten. Anyway I have always liked the name Lock so you may call me that. To answer your other question I am the last remaining member of the water fairy tribe the controllers of water." He told me with a smile.

"Two thousand thirteen." I answered.

"Hm?"

"That's the year two thousand thirteen." His jaw dropped.

"Are you saying I was that thing for over five hundred years?" He began spouting nonsense.

"What's with this guy is he friend or foe?" Damien asked.

"I don't know. Hey dude what's with you? Are you my enemy or are you a friend?" He stopped spouting nonsense as he looked at me confused as I was.

"Well I'm most defiantly not your friend nor am I your foe."

"Well can you at least tell me how you turned from that thing to what you are now?"

"That I can answer, you see that old hag had placed a curse on me over five hundred years ago. That old wind bag so old must have forgotten she did so or she would have never come back here." It explains the old clothing. "Now I think I need to get this body back in shape." He told me in a serious tone. "So let's fight young one and show me the power of this generation!" He charged towards me as I held Damien at the ready. As he charged towards me water came from his hand making the shape of a blade. Our blades struck as he pushed me back.

"How are you able to do that old man?" I asked through my teeth trying to force him back. Even though the blade was made of mere water it was moving at such a high speed it could slice a tree in half.

"I told you I am a water fairy, I am able to control all forms of water." He slashed at my blade, causing the flames to die out. "Your flames won't be able to work on me." He told me with a smirk showing jagged teeth much like a demons.

"Heh if flames won't work then I'll just have to switch." I smirked at him as he raised a brow in confusion.

Back on the ground I took hold of Kiyomi's floating kusarigama form which in turn made Lock give a face of pure and utter shock. "Both meister and weapon? This generation has some tricks up their sleeve. I like surprises." He said with a sadistic grin.

"Good cause I'm full of them." I told him with a grin of my own. Throwing one blade towards Lock making the chain wrap around the arm holding the sword I pulled on the chain making him fall to the ground. I dragged him towards me and when he was right where I could reach him I swung the blade down striking him in the back. But my blade went through him like he was made of liquid. He let out a snicker.

"Oh you thought that would work sorry. As a water fairy my body is completely made of water when I wish it to be." He made the blade appear again and he struck my leg making me fall down to the ground. But when he moved it was only slightly where I saw pain in his eyes. I jumped back up my leg oozing out blood making it hurt to move. At the same time he got up as well.

"Kiyomi lightning blade." Her kusarigama disappeared and replaced it with a yellow hilted katana.

"Oh good another worthless weapon that will just pass through my body." He laughed. I ignored his comment and charged toward him striking him in the stomach.

"Soul Resonance." We whispered in unison as I struck him in the stomach once again passing through him like water.

"Don't you see it's worthless to even try?" He said with a bit of pain in his voice.

"I've got you figured out. When you liquefy your body it pains you does it not?" He cringed at my question. "That's what I thought. When you turn liquid you aren't able to move as fast either." I held up my hand making lightning rise onto it. "And sense your liquid this will hurt a lot, lightning wavelength!" I yelled pressing my hand up to his face making his body twitch with pain as he was pushed far back to the lake front. "Lightning body!" I yelled turning my body into lightning. I moved fast as light toward him striking him many times. But he then caught one fist and his body was as hard as rock. "How?" He looked up and I could see his body was then made of ice.

"Didn't I mention I can turn my body into ice or steam as well?" I cringed at his question. He then began to strike me blood coming from my mouth each time he hit me. He stopped after two minutes and admired the work he had done on my body. "You have much to learn kid see ya." He turned into steam and floated away into the sky. I collapsed on the ground hearing Kiyomi call my name several times before all I saw was darkness.

…

"You're not getting away black mask!" I yelled at the figure Samuru in hand. The masked man then fired rays of shadow from his hand, though they did not hurt only blinding me for a moment and when my vision returned he was gone.

_Who is this black mask? Next time_

_Chapter 7: Chase! The Power of the Enchanted Sword!_

**Caster: Hey guys I hope that chapter was well worth the wait. Like I said sorry about missing a week. Well anyway see ya guys next time until then!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that with school and all and the crap ton of homework they give me each weekend I may take up to two weeks with my chapters because of such homework. So depending on the amount of homework tomorrow I may or may not write the next chapter. But if that happens I will work on older chapters and make them better so check those out every once in a while, I already worked on chapter one so check it out. This is casterwill21 signing out piece!**


End file.
